Tubular coalescing filters e.g. for removal of oil from the output of an oil-lubricated compressor are known. In embodiments they have a tubular support e.g. of foraminous metal having on an inner face a fibrous coalescing layer and on the outer face a drainage layer. In other embodiments the coalescing layer is between inner and outer foraminous supports. Coalescing filters of the above construction are described e.g. in e.g. WO 89/07484, EP-B-0177756 and WO 2008/125885, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,472 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference) describes and claims a method for forming a tubular filter element which may find utility for the above purpose and which includes the steps of:
(a) forming a slurry of fibers in a liquid;
(b) introducing the slurry under pressure into the top of an annular molding space defined between a central core, a vertical cylindrical screen spaced from and outward of said core and a support defining a lower boundary for the molding space so that a mass of fibers becomes compacted on the screen and liquid is discharged from the molding space through the screen;
(c) progressively increasing the height of the effective open area of the cylindrical screen by moving upwardly a sleeve in sliding contact with the cylindrical screen at a rate substantially equal to the rate at which the height of the mass of fibers increases above the support; and
(d) removing the resulting tubular mass of fibers from the molding space.
In a practical embodiment, the filter element comprises a mass of borosilicate glass micro fibres bounded by a foraminous outer support sheet or by foraminous inner and outer support sheets, e.g. of steel mesh with an open area of 45-70%. The borosilicate fibers are dispersed in water in a blending tank under mechanical agitation, and an acid, e.g. hydrochloric or sulfuric acid is added to give a pH of 2.9-3.1 at which the dispersion is stable, the fiber to water ratio being 0.01-0.5 wt %, typically 0.05 wt %. The resulting slurry is introduced into the molding space under a pressure of typically 290-480 Pa (6-10 p.s.i) and molded as described above. The sleeve is raised progressively at substantially the same rate as that at which the height of the fiber mass increases in order to maintain a flow of the dispersion to the point where the mass of fibers is building up, after which air may be passed through the molded element to reduce the content of residual water. The formed filter element is removed from the molding space, oven dried, resin impregnated and heated to harden the resin. As originally disclosed, the resin could be e.g. a silicone or an epoxy resin and could be impregnated in a solvent such as acetone, but it is now preferred that the resin should be a phenolic resin which may be impregnated as an aqueous solution. The fibers in a finished filter element produced by the above method are predominantly layered in planes perpendicular to the direction in which the dispersion flows into the molding space, and the same packing pattern arises throughout the range of forming pressures that can be used in practice. This non-random packing pattern results in a filter element that provides efficient depth filtration and has an advantageous combination of properties including high burst strength and low pressure drop. The molded tubular elements may be bonded to end caps to complete the formation of the filter and a drainage layer may be added.
The above process has been used e.g. to manufacture air/oil separators designed to remove water and oil mist particles generated in screw or sliding vane compressors or in vacuum pumps where the size of the particles generated lies in the range 0.3-1.5 microns (μm) and also to manufacture in-line filters for removing oil, water and contaminants from a stream of compressed air. Filters for the above purposes are described in our U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,923 the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.